


The Teasing Kiss *Kiss Series*

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Teasing, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: "Ah, you want to kiss me that bad, Chibi-chan?"| TYPES OF KISSES SERIES |➪ The Teasing Kiss





	The Teasing Kiss *Kiss Series*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these on a different website but that one was childish so some of my old work will be on this

Your gaze undoubtedly lingered on one person only as you waited for the volleyball practice to finally end.

It had been a while and the boys' skins were already glistening with perspiration and it undeniably caught your attention when Tsukishima gripped onto his jersey, raising the clothing to wipe his forehead. The sudden reveal of his toned abs made you almost salivate and within the mere five seconds of your staring, he noticed.

He turned his body towards you and your eyes immediately dashed to his face which flashed with the realisation that you had been checking him out. The smirk that ghosted his lips caused a red haze to twinkle across the bridge of your nose and cheeks to which you promptly dropped your head in shame.

'Damn it, Kei.'

You despised the fact that he could embarrass you so easily as you and the male were always known to throw sass and shade towards each other. Everyone was quite shocked at how courageous you were to stand up against him but he himself was amused by your behaviour.

Maybe that is why he grew to like you a lot and something clicked straight away.

You were becoming used to his rather conceited and sarcastic nature but you still couldn't tolerate the teasing. He would taunt and tease nonstop and sometimes it reached the point where you just left, seething with scorching anger.

PDA rarely happened, the only affection in public you ever received was holding hands that didn't last too long. But when the two of you were alone, the frown he usually had morphed into a small cheeky smile.

The whistle blew, signalling the end of the practice, allowing you to grab your bag. You decided to engage Kiyoko and Yachi in a conversation while Tsukishima proceeded to take a shower and get ready to go.

The blonde seemed to take his time which just tested your temper.

Though when he finally approached you with his hands sunk into the pockets of his pants and the irritating smirk, you rolled your eyes.

"You are so slow. Couldn't you be faster? I was getting really bored..."

"Is that so? To me you seemed to have a good time staring at me." the comment made you turn around to leave.

You knew that he wouldn't let you away with this. "Don't test me, Tsukishima Kei."

Saying you were annoyed was an understatement as you stomped while trying to reach your destination and your boyfriend followed slightly behind you, walking like 'a god'.

"Chibi-chan? Why aren't you saying anything?" the tone to his voice was purposely childish and you gritted your teeth.

"Just shut up already."

Your response caused him to chuckle and because of that when you were at your front door, you quickly opened it and tried to close it in his face. But of course his hand slammed on it before it could happen.

You tossed your house keys on the table before taking your coat and shoes off.

Your boyfriend tagged along when you rushed to your bedroom and as soon as you entered, your arm was grasped by Tsukishima before your back hit against the wall.

"What the hell?" you asked rhetorically, knowing that you were practically trapped by his tall figure as both of his hands were on the wall at either side of your head. You glanced up at him to see the same facial expression as you did moments ago and that did not satisfy you.

"Are you mad at me, Chibi-chan?"

Your scoffed, trying to push him away but to no avail.

"I told you to quit calling me that. It's annoying."

He elicited a pleased sigh as he looked down at you. Kei's fingers hooked underneath your chin, raising your head so your eyes could meet his. When he noticed the glimmer in your eyes, his thumb boldly brushed over your lower lip to stimulate some kind of desire in you for him.

"Cute." he nodded to himself, studying your distinctively adorable face.

Tauntingly, his tongue emerged from in between his mouth, gliding the muscle over his soft flesh. It was difficult not to fall into the trap of his tempting lips and focus your gaze solely on his eyes. He was aware that you would give in any moment as your eyebrows arched the same way when his hips ground onto yours whenever the advances would lead to much more.

It wasn't worth it. The silence that consumed you was discomforting and your heart pounded against your chest as Tsukishima was gradually lowering his head.

You grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him down but halting when his mouth inched from yours and you felt his soft breath tickling your skin. You thought he was going to finally kiss you but instead he dodged to the side, settling himself by your ear.

"You want to kiss me that bad, Chibi-chan?"

At this point you cared little if your upcoming submission would sting, you did want him.

"Stop t-teasing, Kei." your breath was trembling as you spoke and he considered the submission an easily earned reward.

He planted a gentle kiss on your ear, his lips taking a detour under your jawline before looking you one last time in the eyes and closing them, allowing his lips to meet yours. The feeling and pressure of his lips was breathtaking and you didn't hesitate to place your hands on his chest, roving them down to the bottom of his t shirt and roaming your palms under it. There was a tension in his muscles and you could feel it underneath your fingertips.

The deft advances of his mouth caused heat to buzz through your body and you were ready to slither your tongue in between his lips yet he stepped it back a little, taking your lower flesh in between his teeth and tugging at it gently.

Your frustrated moan only indicated that you were just not having it.

"Stop teasing." you muttered, making him grin.


End file.
